Evening Feelings
by UsagiLovesDuochan
Summary: Every five years a celebration takes place in Konoha. Naruto and Sasuke don't want to go to the festival. However Kakashi has his special methods to change their mind. Still no one can change Naruto's decision of the way how he will visit the festival.
1. Evening Feelings Part 01

Title: Evening Feelings  
Part: 1/2  
Author: Usagi-chan  
Warnings: little sad, little humor, sappy  
Pairings: Sasuke+Naruto

Archive:  
- www.yaoi.de

Feedback: Please, yes, I love critics!

Comment: When I started to write this story, Naruto Shippuuden just started in Japan, therefore I was not aware of what direction Sasuke would take. In other words, this story is a 'what if' – idea taking place two years after the fight between Naruto and Sasuke.

Summary: Every five years, since the fox demon was banned, a victory celebrations takes place in the little Leaf village. It is a time for friends and families to celebrate, but Naruto and Sasuke don't want to go to the festival. However Kakashi has his special methods to change their mind. Still no one can change Naruto's decision of the way how he will visit the festival.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't own money with it and write only for fun and to get better in English writing.

And not to forget, much thanks to Deb and Lee-Ann for betareading.

"..." Speaking  
/.../ Thoughts  
#flashback#

Translations:

Genin under class ninja (Cadets)  
Chuunin middle class ninja (Commoners)  
Jounin full ninja (Elite)

* * *

On one of the hidden ways to Konohagakure four people were slowly walking their way towards the ninja village. The man at the front was a Jounin and fully busy with reading the little book he held in his hands. Following were two boys about fifteen, both in the rank of a Chuunin. The first one had black hair and a bored look at his face. He steadied the second boy, a blond one with sparkling eyes and a look full of life and a mischief on his face. The last one was the only girl of the group and in the rank of a Chuunin as well. On first looks she seemed as tired and dirty as her other two comrades. Her light pink, nearly shoulder length hair was dishevelled, but her movements were excited and she was busy quietly singing a happy melody.

The three men had been silently listening to her singing, which was not bad. But now when they nearly reached their destination, the blond boy finally released himself from the hold of his comrade and turned around to the happy looking girl.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, why are you so happy since we started our journey home?" he asked and stopped walking. The girl stopped as well and smiled wildly at her friend.

"Because we are in time to the great festival which will start tomorrow, of course," she answered excited. "And my cousin will play the main role in the kabuki theatre in the evening, isn't that great?"

The blond boy glanced at his dark haired comrade in confusion, but that one only shook his shoulders. He either didn't have a clue what the girl was talking about. Therefore the blond turned around again to face the girl.

"Uhm, and what festival do we celebrate tomorrow?" he asked a little unsure. Sakura eyes widened lightly in shook.

"Naruto, you want to say that you don't know?" she shouted in surprise. "And you either, Sasuke? I though that at last you would remember."

"Remember what?" the youngest and second last member of the famous Uchiha clan demanded to know in an irritated voice.

"The 15-year victory celebration in remembrance of the fourth Hokage," Sakura answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world. For a moment, Sasuke's eyes lightened up in understanding. Then he had his normally stoic look on his face again. But what the girl surprised the most was the reaction of Uzumaki Naruto, the third member of their little Chuunin group.

"Oh that," he muttered, "_'great'_ already another five years gone, huh? And now they celebrate again the big victory of the _'great'_ hero, who banned the fox demon, _'thank you very much'_!"

Sakura couldn't understand most of the words, but she heard the hint of bitterness in his voice and glanced at the blond boy. She was surprised to find none of his typical, excitements in his face. Instead Naruto's eyes were slits and there was a sore, angry look.

At the same time, their former teacher and mentor, Hatake Kakashi, who had been listening to the conversation of his now fellow shinobi silently, stopped walking at Sakura's last explanation and turned around to his young Chuunin.

"Ah yes, I remember, the traditional celebration we have all five years, will be tomorrow," he said and the three young people could see the hidden smile under his mask. "I nearly forgot this, if you hadn't reminded me, Sakura. This feast was always a good reason for all the families to come together and have a wonderful great day. As you may know from experience, ninjas are very busy. There isn't much time for the family to see each other. This is why the five-years-celebration was also declared as a family day."

Sakura nodded eagerly at the words of her former teacher.

"Yes, my mom told me the same and I'll see my grandfather and my cousins tomorrow again for the first time in a long while. Everyone is so nice, I love them very much, but I haven't had a chance to see them for some time. I am sure this will be a great day."

Her eyes sparkled with untypical excitement. Usually Sakura wasn't the one who behaved so overexcited, that was Naruto's position. But the knowledge of seeing her whole family again after such a long time caused her to lose focus on everything else and she also didn't notice the not so happy looks on the faces of her two team-mates.

Naruto and Sasuke were both orphans, so why should they look forward to a family celebration when there was no family left they could celebrate with? And while for Sasuke the reminder of the fest also meant painful memories of the one and only time he visited the festival together with his family when he was five years old, in Naruto's case there was even much more than just the fact that he never had a family to celebrate the festival with.

While Sakura was busy talking about every single family member, Kakashi observed the two boys carefully. Naruto had already overcome the sullness, he had felt before and listened lightly interested to the girls talk about her family. Sasuke showed no expression at all, like usual.

Then they finally arrived the village, Sakura waved a happy goodbye to her friends and ran home. Sasuke and Naruto wanted to go home as well but Kakashi hold them back.

"Before you two leave as well, I have to inform you about something," he explained. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow and Naruto looked confused.

"And what should that be?" the blond boy asked.

"Well," under his mask the Jounin smiled softly at the boys, "two weeks ago I had a talk with Iruka, your former teacher, about the feast. We both know that you are without family and that's not a great thing for a family day, of course. Therefore we already decided that we as your caretaker will take you out to the feast tomorrow night. Please make sure that you have the right kimonos to wear for such an event."

Sasuke and Naruto were both too stunned to retort something immediately and they glanced at each other before they looked back to their former teacher.

"No way!" they both declared at the same time.

"I will not attend the feast," Naruto added in a stubborn voice. "The offer is very nice, thank you very much, but I don't feel like going."

"I don't like to go," Sasuke declared as well in the same stubborn voice. The Jounin sighed a little and then started to smile. The two boys were immediately alarmed, because they knew that smile very well. It promised trouble, a lot of trouble for both of them.

"Well, if you two don't want to attend the festival," Kakashi started, with his smile still present, "you two will get extra lessons for training. The exams for becoming a Jounin are moving closer and maybe you two prefer to train till the end of the festival for that?"

Sasuke stayed silent and did not change a single muscle, while Naruto's eyes widened in horror.

"You mean you want us to train from morning till the end of the great fireworks after midnight? And just a second, you are not our teacher anymore! You can't order us to train as you used to do back when we were Genin!"

Kakashi just nodded and his eyes glowed with mirth.

"That's exactly what I had in mind," the Jounin declared. "And don't worry about me no longer being your teacher. I think Tsunade-sama would be happy to declare this training as your latest mission for me. After all, doesn't she still have something to get you back for after the latest prank you've put on her?"

Being reminded of the Fifth Hokage's last outburst of temper after he pranked her as a good bye gesture before leaving for his mission, the blond groaned pitifully.

"You two can choose, a whole day spent on the festival or training till exhaustion and beyond," the former teacher explained, still smiling sweetly behind his mask.

Naruto's face already showed exactly what he preferred more from both offers. Although cracking jokes every free minute, he already grew up, since he became a Genin, to someone who was willing to perform hard training sessions every day.

And since his self declared rivalry with Uchiha Sasuke, this determination of hard training grew even more. During his first mission, he also noticed, that they both unconsciously encouraged each other to train harder so that one couldn't surpass the other.

Then there was the fact, that he was still indebted to Sasuke for saving his life during their fight against that boy called Haku. Even though Sasuke stated once that with _'dragging'_ him away from Orochimaru and getting him back to his senses not that long ago was more than making up for that self declared life-debt.

But Naruto, who never realized just how important his determined actions that fateful day had been from preventing Sasuke in taking his last step into final darkness and insanity, of course didn't want to hear anything of this. He was still declaring to have to repay a debt, even though by now he was more or less stating it only because of habit, not because he really meant it anymore. So every chance to train and become stronger was very welcomed to him.

However for Naruto it was a difference if he had to train till exhaustion and then go home and take a little nap before start to train again, or if he was forced to train till exhaustion and still forbidden to stop and rest until the time to stop, which his former teacher was supposed to chose, arrived. And knowing his former teacher well enough after three years, he was sure that he wouldn't hesitate to make his words come true.

So at last he gave into the 'offer' of his teacher, although with a very deep, burning glare.

"Okay, okay you've won. I'll go to the stupid festival."

"Good decision," Kakashi chuckled and turned his gaze to Sasuke, who glared almost the same way as Naruto did.

"And I still won't go," he started but he had no chance to add anything more, because Naruto already grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him violently.

"Are you crazy?" he shouted to his dark-haired team-mate. "As damn good as you unfortunately are, you won't survive THAT kind of training. And I won't go to the festival alone, so you are DEFINITLY coming with me."

He still shook Sasuke intensively, until the dark haired boy grabbed Naruto's hands and pushed them away. Both boys glared at each other.

"I don't like festivals," Sasuke murmured and his faced became an annoyed expression.

"Ha, it would be a MIRACLE if there is at last ONE thing you like," Naruto stated sarcasticly and continued his glare. Sasuke was simply too tired and annoyed to continue the whole discussion. He gave his blond team-mate a last glare and sighed.

"Don't expect me to be happy, because you take me to this festival," he said and turned around to go home at last. Naruto, for the first time since the festival was mentioned, looked happy, contend and smug again. He showed Kakashi a victory sign and said goodbye to leave for his home. He nearly forgot how tired he was after the mission over the discussion of the festival. But now the feeling of being worn out returned to his body and all he wished for was sleep, sleep and sleep again.

And so he did, as soon as he closed the door of his little apartment and reached his bed.

xxx

One day later, near midday, Naruto's former teacher Umino Iruka walked along the street with a soft smile on his face. He was happy when Kakashi told him, that his not-so-little-anymore-Chuunin agreed to go to the festival with them together. Although he had no idea about why Naruto and Sasuke gave in to their offer.

Iruka now was on his way to pick the young teen up. He and Kakashi agreed that Iruka would pick up both boys and then meet on the festival. And both teachers were determined to give the two orphans a great time on the feast. After all they earned a little fun after all these years of fights, training, mental pain and exhaustion.

The teacher of the Genin Academy had nearly arrived his destination, the apartment Uzumaki Naruto was living at, but suddenly he was stopped when a boy showed up in front of him. Uchiha Sasuke decided not to wait for his former teacher to pick him up and instead meet him half way, which was in front of Naruto's apartment door.

The dark haired boy took a long look over his former teacher in front of him. It was the first time he saw Iruka wearing a kimono instead of his usual chuunin vest. Iruka's kimono was sea-blue with white stripes in it. It looked nice on him.

Sasuke himself wore a midnight-blue kimono with red patterns in it and the usual symbol of the Uchiha clan printed on front and back of both sleeves. Iruka noticed with a mental chuckle that the Chuunin, already handsome before, now must look breathtaking in the eyes of every girl. Unfortunately there still was the bored look on his face not the best thing to add for his charm. This was typical Uchiha Sasuke, always the pokerface on.

"Well, good morning, Sasuke," Iruka greeted the boy with a smile. "Do you want to join me to pick up Naruto?"

The black haired boy nodded silently and let his former teacher led the way to the house of his teammate. Iruka knocked at the door and they heard some hastic movements on the other side of the door, before it finally opened.

For a moment there was stunned silence. Iruka's mouth fell open and Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise of what he saw. Instead of a certain blond boy, his eyes looked onto a girl in a red kimono with black flowers. Her eyes were skyblue and her blond hair as long as Sakura's had been before she cut it in that fight during the chuunin exam. She wore it open and it was embellished with a single white flower right over her left ear. She was beautiful and the sheepish smile she now gave them, made her beauty simply greater.

"Hi Iruka-sensei!" she greeted with a soft, nice sounding voice. "Oh, Sasuke, you're here as well?"

Sasuke was surprised. From where did the girl know his name? He had never seen her before. But his question was answered seconds later, when Iruka finally overcame his shock and his mind started to work again.

"Are you NUTS!" he yelled at the girl in full volume. "Naruto, what do you think you are DOING?! This isn't the time for jokes! Go back to your original form immediately!"

The eyes of the black haired Chuunin, widened in shock. This was Naruto? The pretty girl in front of him was really Uzumaki Naruto? Why didn't he realize it? He knew Naruto's typical technique to transform into a naked girl and drive crazy every male adult he wanted to tease. But this time, it seemed his rival had overpassed himself. There was not a single sign that this girl was only an illusion, created by a crazy Chuunin.

The girl narrowed her eyes in a very ungirlish way and glared at Iruka.

"Damn, why did I use this technique on you so often?" she cursed. "If you hadn't seen my Sexy No Jutsu so many times before, you would never realize who I am."

This words finally prooved Sasuke how right his former teacher was and he laid a hand in front of his face in disbelief.

"Idiot!" was all he choked out and shook his head. The comment retrieved him a glare from the girl as well, before she faced her teacher again.

"Listen Iruka-sensei", Naruto said with surprisingly serious voice, "I agreed to Kakashi-sensei to go with you all to the festival although I didn't want to. But I was never told to go as Uzumaki Naruto. I don't want anyone to recognize me, not on this feast, understand? So, if you still want me to join you, deal with me as girl or take your offer back, I don't care. But be sure, this is not a joke at all, I am damn serious!"

He looked to the side, a dark frown on the girl's face, before it finally softened and he quietly added:

"Sorry for sounding so hard, but I still have the last two celebrations very clear in my mind and I don't need a third experience in that direction."

Sasuke glanced in confusion from his former teacher to his rival and back. After the last words, Irkua's eyes suddenly softened in understanding and he gave in with a sigh.

"Fine, Naruto, I think I understand what you mean. And if you really wish to visit the feast as a girl, so be it, it's your decision."

Naruto smiled and faced his team-mate now, who still had the look of confusion written all over his face.

"Hey, Sasuke!" he called him. "Please, I know you don't understand this, but can you do me a favour and treat me as a girl, maybe your friend you know from a neighbour town or something like that? I already thought about a name. I am Nuriko, okay?"

The dark haired boy gave the girl a last strange glance before his pokerface set back on his face.

"If you wish so, usuratonkachi," he said and smirked a little when he noticed the well known fuming look on the girls face. After all this was Naruto, wasn't it? So he could call this girl like that, because he always did.

Maybe his words would have started one of their usual fights, but Iruka was quick enough to prevent Naruto from any retort to his team-mate.

"Well if all things are clear now, I suggest we go to meet with Kakashi on the festival, shouldn't we?"

The boy and the boy in girls disguise, nodded and Naruto finally stepped out of the house and closed the door.

The three made their way to the festival in comfortable silence. Sasuke was a little stunned that also the number one loud mouth Uzumaki Naruto didn't utter a single sound, but he soon shrugged it off. He was intelligent enough to realize that this feast caused his team-mate to act out of character anyway. Why else should he insist to go to the festival as a girl?

Finally they arrived their destination. There were little stalls made of wood standing in the long bright streets and the air was thick with the delicious smell of food. Everywhere was colour and music. People strolled around and laughter of children could be heard miles away. It was a nice atmosphere. For Naruto it was the first time he experienced it in this friendly way.

Irkuka told the boys that Kakashi and him decided to meet at the kabuki theatre where also Sakura would be. And because the first show was to start soon, they were forced to hurry a little.

While the three walked through the crowd, Naruto's mind went back to the day when he experienced this celebration for the first time. He was just five years old that day, but he remembered everything clearly. It had been one of the worst days in his life.

First he was excited, because he had never experienced a festival before. And then he arrived there and saw all the happy looking people, he was looking forward for a nice day more than ever.

But everything changed as soon as the adults noticed him. Instead of ignoring him as usual, they sent him angry glares full of hate. The worst moment had been at the kabuki theatre. He only wanted to enjoy the show about the victory over the fox demon, but all people who noticed him during that time, glared and pointed at him. Some whispered to each other and started to laugh while glancing to his seat, where he sat all alone.

That day there was no need for him to play jokes, to get people to look at him. But he also was not able to bear all the mean looks for long. Before the evening arrived, he had given up and ran back home. He also missed the great fireworks but he didn't care. All he cared for was the question if he maybe cried himself dry.

Of course Naruto did not understand that immense hate at all, especially not on a day which was supposed to be one of pure happiness. But he never forgot the feelings and the sadness he felt on that day. And five years later, then the 10th anniversary had been celebrated, he did not go to the festival for long. He was not willing to bear the hated looks longer than necessary.

Therefore he only went to get himself something to eat and tried to ignore the looks the adults gave him. After he provided himself with food, he returned home. The only thing he allowed himself that day was to watch the fireworks that started around midnight from top of the stone faces of the past Hokages.

Iruka, Sasuke and the female Naruto arrived at the kabuki theatre in time. All three started to look out for Kakashi, but the Jounin was nowhere in sight. Instead, Naruto spotted Sakura with her family within the crowd.

As usual he wanted to call her and already lifted a hand to wave, but in the last moment Sasuke grabbed it and put his other hand over the blondes mouth to prevent him from shouting. Naruto wanted to glare, but the words of the dark haired Chuunin stopped him.

"Do you want to blow up your cover, _'Nuriko'_?"

The look in the delicate girls face told him, that Naruto had forgotten for the moment. He sunk his hand and gave Sasuke a sheepish grin. Also, there was no need for calling the girl anyway, because she already spotted Sasuke and her former teacher as well and together with her family, came over to them.

"Hi Sasuke, good day Iruka-sensei!" the blond girl greeted and left her family for a talk with her former teacher while she herself turned to Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted the girl, before he realized, that she was not supposed to recognize him. The female Chuunin send the strange girl a surprised look.

"Uh, why do you know me?" she stuttered in confusion. Sasuke send his disguised team-mate an unseen glare.

"Sakura, this is Nuriko," he explained calmly to his friend. "She came from the neighbour village to pay me a visit. We were child-friends and I already told her much about the three of us being a team since we became Genin."

The girls face calmed down in understanding and she nodded.

"So, you are a childhood-friend of Sasuke, Nuriko? Well nice to meet you, I am Haruno Sakura, one of Sasuke's team-mates."

They both smiled at each other, but suddenly, Sakura's face became confused again.

"Speaking of team-mates," she started and faced Sasuke again, "where's Naruto? I thought you two are supposed to be together the whole day with Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei. Don't tell me that Kakashi-sensei is supposed to pick him up from home. Knowing our dearest sensei he will arrive just before the whole act ends."

Sasuke was silent for a moment, but this time it was Naruto's turn to explain things.

"Oh yeah that guy", he said and giggled with his girlish voice, "he's already here, somewhere around. I am sure he will join us again in some time, just be patient."

He looked at Sasuke, who shot him a glance. Naruto lifted an eyebrow in answer and gave him a 'what-do-you-want-I-told-her-the-truth'-glance back.

But before both boys were thrown into another bad situation, Sakura's mother called them to take their seats, because the theatre was supposed to start any minute. The teens followed the order and soon everyone's attention was with the actors on stage.

And just after the end of the first act, Kakashi finally arrived at their side as well. Sasuke, Iruka and Naruto send him some annoyed glares, while Sakura only chuckled. She was too busy with adoring her cousin on stage to care about her sensei being late as usual. At last it was not her, who missed the whole first act of the play.

"You are late!" Iruka and the female Naruto reproached at the same time. Kakashi sent the girl a strange look, who was busy with silently cursing and nudging her ribs, which Sasuke hit just seconds ago.

/Actually, why do I care if this idiot blows himself up or not?/ the dark haired Chuunin wondered silently. However his thoughts were interrupted, then the show on stage continued. The last thing he noticed with a sideglance was the understanding showing in the visible eye of their mentor. This meant that Kakashi already recognized the girl as Naruto and it seemed he was amused by the fact that one of his students ran around as a girl.

After the Jounin sat down besides Iruka the younger teacher started to whisper silently at the older. Sasuke was sure that their former teacher explained the situation.

During the rest of the play there was silence. Everyone watched more or less anxiously the final where the fox demon was killed by Hokage the fourth.

Of course they play did not reveal the fact that the ninetail fox demon had been sealed into the navel of a new-born child. If they had shown, they would have broken the rule Hokage the third created just after the fourth Hokage's death.

The adults of course knew it, but from all the children and teens, Naruto was surely the only one who was left with a sullen feeling. It was as if he watched how a part of him had been created. Still not a nice experience and feeling for the boy.

After they all left the theatre, Naruto planned to distract himself with other things. Actually there was something he was still fuming over. But first he said goodbye to Sakura and her family who planned to visit her cousin behind stage now. To his surprise, the family of his team-mate treated him very nice instead of the angry looks he usually received. But after all, for them he was Nuriko, a friend of Uchiha Sasuke, not the horrible demon Uzumaki Naruto, was he not?

"It was nice to meet you, Nuriko," Sakura said and shook hands with him. Naruto smiled.

"Same with me," he told her. "I hope you will have a nice evening on the festival."

"Yeah, I am sure I will," Sakura replied and turned around to Sasuke. "Well, see you tomorrow for mission report then, ne? Have a nice evening, Sasuke!"

She smiled and he gave her a little smile back. The girl waved a short goodbye to her teachers and asked them to say 'hi' to Naruto from her when he showed up. And then she was gone with the rest of her family. As soon as the girl was out of sight, Naruto turned around and glared at his former teacher.

"I was told that 'EVERYONE' on this feast has to wear a kimono", he started, "so can you tell my why in hell you are the only one still wearing his uniform?"

Kakashi sent the girl an innocent look.

"Who said 'everyone is supposed to wear one'?" he asked back. "I only said that you should wear your best kimonos. By the way, you look lovely in this Kimono Naru... uhm Nuriko-chan."

There was definitely a light snicker in the voice of the Jounin when he finished the last sentence. Naruto's face was immediately covered with a steadily darkening shade of red, before he finally tried to attack his caretaker.

If Iruka had not grabbed him by the arms to hold him back, there would have been a fight that no one knew when it would have ended.

"Don't do it, Nar... uhm Nuriko-chan," the former teacher pleaded. "How about... going to eat something now? This whole kabuki play made me very hungry."

This got Naruto's attention, just like Iruka hoped for. Although the boy, who matured a lot in the last years, did not fall immediately for it, in the end he was willing to allow his growling stomach to declare victory over the wish to punch his devilish former instructor.

To no ones surprise he was, of course, demanding to get some ramen.

/Some things will never change/ Sasuke noticed amused when he followed his now lightened up team-mate to the next best ramen stand.

TBC...


	2. Evening Feelings Part 02

Title: Evening Feelings  
Part: 2/2  
Author: Usagi-chan  
Warnings: little sad, little humor, sappy  
Pairings: Sasuke+Naruto

Archive:  
- www.yaoi.de

Feedback: Please, yes, I love critics!

Summary: Every five years, since the fox demon was banned, a victory celebrations takes place in the little Leaf village. It is a time for friends and families to celebrate, but Naruto and Sasuke don't want to go to the festival. However Kakashi has his special methods to change their mind. Still no one can change Naruto's decision of the way how he will visit the festival.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make any money with it and write only for fun and to get better in English writing.

And not to forget, much thanks to Deb for betareading.

"..." Speaking  
/.../ Thoughts  
#flashback#

Translations:

Genin under class ninja (Cadets)  
Chuunin middle class ninja (Commoners)  
Jounin full ninja (Elite)  
Kyuubi (Ninetail)

* * *

To eat peacefully at a nice stand together was something Sasuke and Naruto had not experienced for quite a while. Kakashi and Iruka also seemed to enjoy the friendly atmosphere they shared during the meal.

After the four finished, which took them a while, Naruto suggested to walk around and look at the various stands at the festival. Nobody seemed opposed to his idea because none of them had any special plans for the evening anyway.

During the slow walk, Sasuke was surprised to find himself enjoying the festival after all. He had never been visiting a festival again after his clan's murder because he did not allow himself to have fun. After all these years, he never felt like taking a break and enjoying a night of simple happiness.

He still did not feel like going to celebrate when Kakashi told them about the plans for the night, but Naruto that stubborn, crazy idiot, somehow left him with no other choice than to agree to go to the feast. Now he was happy that he decided to go because in front of him was a 'girl' who stormed from one stand to the next and looked at the things laid out there with a look of excitement he had never seen in the eyes of his team-mate before.

Naruto, though older and a little more mature, still preferred to play the clown in peaceful times. Although the dark haired ninja already noticed that the mask the blond one used to wear when something bad affected him, was no longer as steady as it had been before. When he thought about it, Naruto started to change the day after the Genin exams.

/Maybe this shouldn't surprise me/ the Chuunin thought while watching the beautiful, blond girl with awkward eyes. /After all the things we went through these past three years. Sakura, Naruto and I underwent so many fights and horrors and all these events glued us together, made us the best friends ever. I learned to trust my friends and to not allow my thirst for revenge to rule my life any longer. Naruto taught me this. That was a surprise after all. Sakura also grew a lot. She accepted that I am not interested in her and she realized there is more to Naruto than the simple fool he liked to play for us all the time./

He stopped in his thoughts when his eyes squeezed a little more, to concentrate on Naruto only.

/And Naruto, he matured a lot and he allowed us to look behind his mask. I saw him cry, I saw him deeply afraid for his friends, I saw him desperate, I saw him showing a real smile during hard times and I saw him brooding in his loneliness. If the events we had to go through did not happen, none of us would have opened up so much to the others and maybe Naruto would still be trying to get the peoples attention by painting the stone faces of the past Hokages or stealing something very important./

Yes, Sasuke had been aware of all of these facts for some time now; but there was still something he did not notice in all those years before. It was Naruto's obvious dislike for going to the festival without a disguise.

Why did he hide himself behind a girl's face? Why did he bother to put so much time into creating a whole new look as girl just to be sure that nobody would recognize him? After all, most of the people knew Naruto's usual girl-form of his Sexy No Jutsu very well. He used it way too often to fool around with the men's minds.

Somehow Sasuke had the feeling that the reason why his team-mate acted this way was because of the adults in the village. During these past three years he started to learn a lot about the blond, loud ninja. It surprised him a little when Naruto at his official introduction stated that his dream was to become next Hokage and to impress everyone in the village. He knew from the time when he lost his own family that the boy grew up without parents, an orphan just like he himself had become.

Later he discovered that this was not the only bad thing in the life of that 'idiot'. Naruto was not welcome anywhere. Most of the adults looked at him with ice and hate in their eyes and Sasuke was sure that so much hate could not exist just because of Naruto's silly pranks. He already guessed this before, when he explained to Sakura that the way Naruto acted was because he was lonely and wanted to be noticed in any way possible.

And now, at this festival, Sasuke was able to see this barrier of hate between Naruto and the village people clearly. Naruto's entire behavior was like he had never been to a feast like this before or, at least, had not been given the chance to enjoy the happy events. The dark haired ninja remembered that his team-mate had said something about 'not wanting to experience the same things as the last two times'.

So, this all meant that Naruto really enjoyed his first visit to a festival of Konohagakure and he only had the chance to enjoy it because there were at least people around who liked and cared for him; and because nobody recognized the girl as Uzumaki Naruto.

All the sudden, obvious facts surprised the dark eyed Chuunin a lot and he felt an odd glimmer of happiness for his team-mate. Tonight at least he seemed to enjoy the celebrations so much. Sasuke liked to watch how Naruto ran from one stand to the next, begging Iruka and Kakashi to buy him something and still being the little, joking freak he had to be. Naruto, it seemed, could not resist using his really cute girl's form to play up to the other people, acting as if Kakashi and Iruka were mean and not nice to a sweet, innocent, young lady.

The dark haired boy could not help but smirk a little when he saw the embarrassed, fuming faces of the two teachers who were trying not to look bad without blowing Naruto's cover. After all, they knew very well what it meant for their student if he was recognized by the people. And although both men were not happy with how Naruto obviously took advantage of the situation, they didn't want to destroy the evening for him.

Finally, to the secret sorrow of Sasuke and the relief of the two teachers, Naruto became tired of running around all day and it started to become dark. This meant that the dance floor would be opened soon and people had the chance to sit around the dancing area, either for a little drink or just to catch one's breath from dancing.

Kakashi suggested they sit down at one of the free table right in front of the dance floor. No one complained. Everyone was ready for a break. Kakashi and Iruka immediately started to chat after they received their drinks. Sasuke, being a ninja, looked around, using his very well trained senses to make sure that no danger was in sight. After all, experience taught him to look out for trouble every second.

Naruto, on the other hand, seemed not to care. He was looking at the dance floor, but after a while the dark haired Chuunin was sure that he did not really take notice of the people because he never recognized Sakura, although she came straight in their direction.

When she finally arrived at their table, all Naruto was able to do was waving absentmindedly and give a half smile. Sakura was surprised at that. She still clearly remembered the energetic and glowing girl from their first meeting, but Sasuke only shrugged his shoulders when her questioning glance met his eyes.

"Sasuke, would you like to dance with me?" the girl finally asked, unsure after they looked at each other for a little while. The sound of her voice told the dark eyed Chuunin that it was only meant as a gesture of friendship but still he refused her request politely. He had never danced before in his life and he was not willing to give it a try now.

The girl seemed to guess his reasons because she nodded in understanding and smiled. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on which way you looked at it, Sakura scored a willing dancer after all.

Rock Lee, a boy one year older than Sakura and her team-mates, showed up at her side suddenly. The slightly strange looking boy had been in love with the girl since the day they met at their first Chuunin Exam. And after all these years he still had not given up. He visited the festival to see her, hoping for a chance to finally get a date.

Sakura was not enthusiastic, but she silently could not help but admire the stubbornness of the boy who still had not given up on her, unlike Naruto obviously had. Finally giving in, at least for this night, she sighed and gave him a little friendly smile. After all, even though Lee did not possess the good looks of an Uchiha, she still regarded him as a great friend with a strong and beautiful heart. She waved goodbye to her friends and former teachers and allowed Lee to lead her proudly to the dance floor.

Naruto absentmindedly watched her leave, his mind still far away. He was back in the time when he experienced the first two celebrations. Since that time, so much changed and while he did not understand the strange feelings he experienced at that time and the behavior of the people, he understood now.

The strange thing had been that, back then, he felt anger and hate so deep and so much that he was nearly afraid of himself. He had never hated anything up to that point. When he was very small, he had to decide between hate and trying to fight for attention in every capable way. The decision had been for the second option. He simply was not the type for hate, never had been.

And although the strange behavior of the village during that first celebration had broken his five year young heart, he never understood how he could hate so much. During the kabuki, when they showed the sealing of the Kyuubi, he heard people talk about the demon in a very disgusting and snobby way. And as the eyes full of hatred and amusement met with his own, all he could feel was immense hate and the inner scream for revenge. Naruto was afraid of himself during that time, very afraid.

/But now I finally understand/ the blond Chuunin though while looking out to the dance floor. /This hate was not my own feeling. That was the feeling of Kyuubi. Am I right, stupid fox? You were the one who hated every single villager so much at that moment, didn't you? Because they were celebrating their victory over you. Because they laughed about you being trapped in the body of an idiot boy. Because they still look at you with so much hate. And because they dared to not fear you anymore./

He sighed a little and his eyes wandered from the dancing ground to the sky, which was clear and full of blinking stars.

/But you know/ he continued with his inner talk to the fox demon that, he was sure, could understand him very well. /You should try to accept it instead of brooding here within me. I mean, you can't blame them, really. The celebration here is nothing more than what the joy of fighting and killing humans has been for you. You made the life of humans a living hell, so you really can't blame them when they tried to pay it back to you. And now they celebrate like you had done all these years with their blood. It's only fair./

/And you shouldn't try to see all the negative events around you. Why don't you try to enjoy at least a little of the things I do? Really, I can have fun when I want to and if you would allow it yourself, you could also enjoy the fun and the happy feelings with me. This makes you more powerful and will help you to feel much better than any kind of hate can do. I can show you this, shall I?/

Naruto suddenly grinned wide. He just decided to show his inner demon the joy of happiness and fun and the first thing that came to his mind was to dance!

The boy in girl's disguise glanced unnoticed at his three companions. Since he was a girl, it was only right he danced with a boy, was it not? And of course it would be more fun if he danced with someone who knew he was not really a girl.

Although Naruto watched the three candidates for a while, the Chuunin had already long decided who would have the bad luck. He just waited for the right moment - which came when Sasuke made the mistake of looking in the wrong direction. Naruto grinned and jumped out of his seat.

Before the dark haired Chuunin realized what was happening, a blond whirlwind grabbed his hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor.

"Na... Nuriko!?" the normal stoic and calm boy asked in surprise and disbelief.

"What is it, Sasuke?" the blond girl questioned and looked as innocent as possible. But it was difficult to oversee the half hidden grin the girl's features showed.

"Come on, Sasuke. Dance with me!" Naruto pleaded and started to swing around the dark haired boy without releasing their hands. Sasuke scowled.

"You. Are. So. Dead," he whispered as quiet as he could manage for Naruto to still hear the threat over the music.

"You wish," Naruto shouted back good naturedly. "And now move! Allow yourself at least a little bit fun, come on!"

He grinned again and Sasuke had no other choice but to join his crazy team-mate in his dancing moves.

"Naruto, you 'will' pay for this!" the dark eyed boy promised one last time. The blonde Chuunin simply grinned.

"I think I'll pay the price."

And he slowly forced Sasuke lead the dance, because he was officially the male one of the two of them. And because Naruto knew it made Sasuke inwardly squirm even more.

/See?/ he told his inner demon. /This is fun. This is how life's supposed to be./

To their own surprise, Sasuke and Naruto stayed on the dance floor longer than they intended to. In the beginning Naruto's intentions really had been to joke around with his team-mate, and Sasuke had been determined to leave after the actual song ended. But now, both of them enjoyed dancing together. Without even realizing, they danced to the next song and the next and the next. They danced until it was nearly midnight, the time where the fireworks were planned to start.

When the last song ended, the boy and the seemingly girl, smiled at each other.

"Would you like to accompany me?" Naruto asked the dark haired boy softly, while they left the dance floor. Sasuke nodded and slowly they left the dancing area behind, walking away from the festival. They didn't stop until they reached a hill from where they were able to enjoy a good view of the fireworks.

Naruto sat down in the grass. Sasuke followed his example. Neither spoke a word for a long time. Silently they watched the glowing lamplights of the festival.

"Naruto?" Sasuke finally tore his eyes away from the lights to face his team-mate who was still in his girl's form.

"Hn?" was the absentminded answer.

"Why do you hate the Kyuubi celebration so much?"

"What?" Naruto awoke quickly from his daydreaming state and stared into the deep black eyes, his own sky-blue orbs slightly widened.

"It's obvious," Sasuke went on, "you said you don't want to experience the same as you have the last two times, and your eyes were filled with disagreement. Why didn't you want to go to the feast? Why do you hate it so much?"

Naruto did not dare to look at Sasuke anymore. Instead he found something interesting in the dark grass and kept his eyes fixed on that place. For a long time there was not a word spoken. Sasuke watched Naruto, waited patiently for an answer. Finally the girl gave a sigh.

"It's because..." he started hesitantly, his eyes never leaving the ground, "because of their hate."

There was silence again for a short time.

"Why, Naruto? Why do they hate you so much? You aren't that bad. You make pranks and fool around, but still that is no reason to have such great dislike of you."

"Yeah, maybe it's not," Naruto replied silently.

"Naruto?"

The blond boy in girl's form felt the light touch on his left arm but did not dare to look up at the boy who spoke so unusual softly.

"Since when have people hated you? There has to be a beginning."

Naruto chuckled silently. It was not his usual cheerful chuckle but one full of bitterness.

"Well," he started, "I can't remember myself, but I guess just after the time I was born."

The blond watched from the very corner of his eyes how the eyes of the dark-haired widened in utter disbelief.

"Why?" he croaked out. "A baby! You were an innocent baby!"

Again this dark chuckle.

"Well not that innocent, I can tell you. I was as innocent as you became during the Chuunin Exam."

This answer made Sasuke only more confused than he was before.

"I don't understand," he said silently. Naruto looked up, a strange sparkle obvious in his eyes. He slowly bent forward and stroked a part of the kimono away from Sasuke's neck to reveal the mark of the curse, which had been put onto the dark haired teen during the Chuunin Exam.

For some time Naruto softly touched the mark, followed the design with his finger. Sasuke could not do anything other than watch the blond girl from the corner of his eyes while feeling the touch of warm, calloused fingers on his skin. He was frozen and somehow not able to think clearly.

Just as suddenly as Naruto started to play with the cursed mark on Sasuke's neck he stopped his actions. His hands fell to his side carelessly and the blond stared up to the sky again.

"Did you know," he suddenly started to speak again, "that the Fourth never really killed Kyuubi?"

Clear, blue eyes, just slightly darkened in the soft light of stars and a half moon, looked back into deep black. Sasuke softly shook his head and Naruto continued.

"Then let me tell you a slightly different ending of the kabuki play we watched this evening." He took a deep breath before continuing. "When the Hokage joined the fight, he soon realized that he would not be able to kill the demon. But he wanted to save his village so badly that he came to the only conclusion left. He had to seal the soul of Kyuubi into a human body. To accomplish his goal, he needed a newborn baby, its umbilical cord just cut. The baby was found, the ceremony prepared and with all the strength he had, Hokage the fourth sent Kyuubi to his cage inside a little human body. After finishing the ceremony, the Fourth died. But the village was saved. 'Happy End'."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow after the sarcastic closing of the story. For a second, a lot of emotions crossed over the blue eyed girl's face before a sigh escaped the full, rosy lips.

"This happened today, exactly 15 years ago," Naruto finally added looking back at his team mate.

"And the baby?" Sasuke ask openly curious.

"Well," Naruto smiled sadly, "Sasuke, did I ever tell you guys when my birthday is?"

Surprised by this sudden question, the black haired teen shook his head.

"You never told us. Sakura always wondered but as you may remember yourself, every time she tried to get it out of you, you found a way to distract her from that topic. Even Kakashi refused to give us the date, stating it's your decision to tell us or not."

"Oh, I remember," Naruto admitted quietly. "Though, I also remember that you never asked."

The other rolled his eyes in an attempt to lighten up the mood a little. He already had a nagging feeling in what direction this all was going, but he decided to play the game for now for the sake of his team-mate.

"So, when is your birthday, usuratonkachi?" the Uchiha heir casually asked. Naruto did not react to the friendly insult this time as he usually did. Instead there was suddenly a loud plopping noise and the blond girl vanished behind white smoke.

When the view became clear again, instead of a girl, there was a boy sitting in the same red kimono with black leaves. Naruto was back to his true form and he was looking at Sasuke with an unusual melancholy face.

"Today," the blond teen whispered, a sad smile playing around his lips. Suddenly everything made sense. The hate of the adults, Naruto's loneliness, his dislike for the festival in honor of the Fourth, the strange chakra Naruto sometimes called up, hell even the fact that the blond had come up with a fox form during his fight against Gaara.

"Stupid!" Sasuke whispered after he was over the first shock of realization. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. Then the dark haired teen did something he had never done before, something he did not even know he was capable of.

He hugged the blond. Naruto was too surprised to react in any way. Frozen in shock he allowed his team mate to gather him in his arms, to stroke over his back soothingly and to reassure him without words that nothing would change the current relationship they had.

After a time which felt like eternity, Naruto's body finally relaxed and without thinking he rested his chin on the other's shoulder. It was such a rare thing that the blond was granted the soothing sensation of human contact. He did not want to leave the embrace, not yet.

Also, Sasuke was not willing to let go of the body he held. He was not really able to explain why, but to hold his team-mate like this felt - right. He felt warmth and comfort, a feeling he had not felt for a long, long time.

Therefore, instead of releasing the blond, he just pressed the body a little closer against his own. For a long moment silence again engulfed the two young men. This was until Sasuke decided to break the silence once more.

"What I still wonder," he started without moving from their current position, "is why it seems as if only the adults know about the truth. I mean, I can not remember that anyone of our team mates ever hinted they knew."

"That's because they don't," Naruto answered quietly. "Just after Kyuubi was sealed, the Third created a rule that no one was supposed to ever say that Uzumaki Naruto is in truth the nine tailed demon that once nearly destroyed our village. In fact, beside the adults you and I are the only other ones of our age who know. Oh, and Sakura. I told her when we were on a mission some time before we got you back. It seemed the right moment to tell her, back then."

"And how did you find out?" Sasuke asked with just barely voiced curiosity, for now dismissing the reminder that there had been a time he had been absent in Konohagakure. Naruto grinned a little. Even though it was not one of the best days in his life, he still felt some amusement remembering how he beat that stupid Mizuki into a bloody pulp. Also it was the day he found out about Iruka really acknowledging him, and the day he finally became a Genin.

Feeling a bit better with those memories in mind, he started to tell Sasuke all about his unusual way of graduating. So far none of their former classmates had ever found out how Naruto managed to pass as a Genin after having failed the official test before.

The dark haired Chuunin listened quietly without breaking the storytelling once. Though, when Naruto was done, he could not help but chuckle lightly.

"That really sounds like the twelve year old idiot I knew," he stated mildly and grinned when Naruto threw him a mock hurt glance and a raspberry.

"But at least now I also finally understand why you were able to perform kagebunshin, a Jonin technique," he added with a small smile. "You've always been an impressive idiot."

"Bah, thanks so much, Sasuke," Naruto replied sarcastically and turned his back to his team mate to pout. For some seconds there was silence before the blond Chuunin suddenly became serious again. He turned his head slightly to glance at the dark haired Uchiha heir.

"You speak so lightly with me right now," he wondered softly. "Don't you care about Kyuubi at all? I host a demon inside of me, shouldn't you be scared? Or at least on guard?"

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow before swatting his team mate lightly over the head.

"Idiot!" he scolded mildly. "Naruto is Naruto! Just because I found out that Kyuubi has been sealed into your body doesn't suddenly change who you are. I always have to be on guard when I am around you. After all, you still like to play pranks sometimes. I've already found that out the hard way tonight, haven't I? I didn't plan to dance, especially not with my former team-mate. I have to admit, you caught me by surprise."

Naruto just grinned at this, but his eyes openly showed how thankful and relieved he truly was that Sasuke would continue to treat him as a friend. But when the dark haired Chuunin suddenly started to smirk, the blond could not help the dark, uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Speaking of dancing," Sasuke started slowly. "I promised to get back at you, didn't I?"

Before Naruto had a chance to react, even with his skillful ninja reflexes, he found himself pinned to the ground with the Uchiha heir right on top of him. Twitching a little uneasily, the blond Chuunin looked up at his companion, grimacing.

"Oh, yes, that...," he trailed off. "Uhm and... eh, what exactly are you planning now? And if you are thinking of killing me, could you wait until after I've watched the fireworks?"

Sasuke snorted at the last question and just grinned.

"Well, let's see? What should I do with you now?" he suggested. In the distance both young men could hear the sudden screeching sounds of the first firework fired into the night sky. Colors exploded, showering the dark blue sky with lights of red, yellow, green and blue. A silver and golden rain of sparkling light followed seconds later.

For a moment the two lonely Chuunin on the hill forgot about their situation and watched the show.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke whispered, not taking his eyes away from the lights in the sky.

"Hn?" From his position on the ground, the blond still had a good view to the night sky and he was reluctant to take his eyes from the show.

"Do you remember the time we had our first little fight in the academy?"

"You mean the day of the meeting where we were put into groups of three?" Naruto said. He took a quick glance at Sasuke and chuckled. "How could I not remember? After all, the most embarrassing moment of my life as a twelve year old took place that day."

"The accidental kiss," the black haired Chuunin commented dryly. "Yes, to be kissing me must have been very embarrassing. After all, I am a guy just like you."

"Oh well," Naruto mumbled and he could feel his cheeks heating up. He was just thankful it was too dark for his team-mate to actually see the slight blush which had been spreading over his face.

"It was not exactly the fact that our lips touched, you know," the blond Chuunin admitted. "It was more or less the fact that it had been in front of our whole class and also I was head over heels for Sakura back then. All the girls were in love with you so if I'd said I didn't mind, I would have been even deader than I already was back then. Uhm... not that this means I liked the kiss either, I mean... well... arg Sasuke don't look at me like that!"

Naruto groaned because the smirk became wide and wider with every word he spoke. He finally remembered the position he was in and started to get himself free again.

"You're rambling, usuratonkachi," the dark haired Chuunin stated, not even acknowledging his team-mate's poor attempts to get free.

"Well, it's your fault anyway," Naruto started to whine. "I mean, why did you come up with such a stupid question anyway?"

He stopped struggling against the other body, because suddenly Sasuke's face was so near his own. He could feel the other's warm breath on his nose and the burning, penetrating gaze of those deep, black eyes.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto blinked.

"Well," the dark haired Chuunin murmured. "I am asking because I think I've just found the perfect punishment for your earlier action. You pulled me out onto the dance floor and now we are here all alone, just the two of us. I think I'll just pretend this is a date and unlike all those years ago, I really no longer mind kissing you."

Before Naruto was able to comprehend the words said, he felt warm lips brushing his own in a soft, delicate, and to his surprise much too short kiss.

Wide blue eyes stared up at the dark haired Chuunin, the fireworks in the background long forgotten. Disbelief was openly shown on the face, while Sasuke's only response was a small, soft smile.

"You know, Naruto, another reason why I don't care about Kyuubi is because of all people you have been and always will be the only one who truly understands my soul. You rescued me so many times, and I am not speaking about my mere body. You rescued my soul. You showed me another reason for breathing, not just for revenge. You pulled me out of the darkness which nearly consumed me.

"I won't deny that I will never give up getting my brother back for what he did, but now I also want to spend time with the people I call my friends. I want to enjoy life, not only just exist. And I realized all of this because of what you said to me. Because you never gave up on me, even when everyone else had."

Naruto still stared at the black haired boy, his mind slowly trying to comprehend the whole situation, the actions and words of the other.

"Sasuke," he was finally able to choke out, his heart too touched to allow him to speak more. Tears were slowly gathering in his eyes and he already felt the first drops silently rolling down his cheeks.

"It's all true," Sasuke added seriously. "You understand me, my heart, my soul. You've changed me for the better and you accept me, you always have, with my faults and my darkness. You are strong, strong enough to bear with me. You are my friend, Naruto. My dear friend, my rival and my team-mate. But for my heart, you are also my soulmate. I just hope you can accept this one more little detail. I don't expect you to feel the same way, but it would be nice if you could at least accept my feelings."

For a long time there was silence. Sasuke watched Naruto's face carefully while the blond's mind seemed to be very, very far away. Then, slowly Naruto's eyes became clear again and he looked up into the sky, watched the firework bodies being shot out into the night.

Sasuke followed the other's gaze and together they watched the last explosions of colors.

"You know," Naruto suddenly murmured, his voice sounding a little far away. "I lied!"

"Hn?" the black haired teen released his gaze from the last exploding firework body and looked at the blond who was still pinned down under him expectantly. But Naruto didn't say anything at first. Instead he watched the last sparkling colors fading away from the night sky. Only when there was just the silver light of stars and the moon left, did he finally turn his eyes away and look straight into the face of the black haired Chuunin.

Deep black, shining orbs meet serious but sparkling sky-blue eyes and a sheepish smile played around the corner of the Kyuubi holder's mouth.

"When I said that I didn't like that kiss back then," he chuckled a little nervously when the dark haired Chuunin raised an eyebrow. "Well, it may have been true when I was twelve, but... when I think back on it now... I guess I liked it. At least, I liked it when you kissed me just a moment ago."

He smiled at Sasuke who, for the first time in ages, broke out into a wide, sincere smile himself. The Uchiha heir felt two hands grab the hem of his kimono and then Naruto was pulling him down until he was inches away from the blond's face.

"You know, I never could understand why all those girls go crazy around you," the Kyuubi holder whispered softy, "but when you smile, I have to admit you really ARE beautiful. You honestly should try to smile like this more often."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and flicked a finger against the blond's forehead.

"And you should try to stop being a smart-ass more often," he replied playfully, but his eyes were showing quite clearly to the other that the dark haired Chuunin appreciated the compliment.

Naruto struck out his tongue in an equally playful gesture, before becoming serious again.

"You know what, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I also think that you are my soulmate," the blond admitted quietly. "Since I've been small, I have felt a connection between us. There always seemed to be this silent understanding, even when we both pretended to hate each other. You've been everything to me, Sasuke. Everything I've never had. My inspiration, my friend, my team-mate, my brother, my rival, my goal. And now," he carefully and lovingly cupped the face of the dark haired Uchiha heir into his hands, "if you are willing, I would love to try and find out if you could be more than my brother as well. My lover, my family, the person who can accept the dark parts of my life as I can accept his. The person I can share my happiness and sorrow with. Do you want to be this person for me, Uchiha Sasuke?"

The dark haired boy's eyes were shining with unshed tears by now.

"I would love to," he whispered back. "If you are willing to accept the dark parts of my life, if you are willing to continue to teach me the meaning of happiness and if you are willing to take some of my sorrow away with the way you laugh."

Naruto just smiled happily, before starting to grin brightly.

"Urg, Sasuke, I've never though you could be this sappy," he teased. His answer was a loud snort.

"Shut up, usuratonkachi!"

"Make me!" the blond playfully replied and no sooner had the challenge passed his lips, was he silenced by another pair of lips finally closing the small distance left between them. Both teens fell into a long but chaste kiss.

As silence finally settled back over the village, the streets slowly starting to fall into darkness and people leaving the festival to sleep, two young men were left on a hill watching the sky while sometimes breaking their stares to exchange small loving kisses.

They were so absorbed into the beauty of the night and the soothing, warming company of each other, that they didn't even notice the two Konoha teachers checking on their former students from the distance before leaving them alone again, one smiling openly while the other's smile laid hidden behind his mask.

Sasuke and Naruto just stayed there they were, the blond now sitting in his partners lap, his back cuddled against the dark haired teens chest. Soft smiles were playing on both teens' lips as they faced each other for another breathtaking and loving kiss.

And when they parted again, a soft wind ruffled through their hair and with it the quietly spoken words of the Uchiha heir were carried away into the endless night.

"Happy belated birthday, Naruto!"

Owari

Oh and because people tend to ask this question a lot: No there is no update planed for this story. This story is finished with chapter two and that will not change. However, if someone feels inspired by my story, feel free to write a sequel, though it would be more than nice if you would inform me about this first. After all I want to read what kind of stuff others come up with after reading my story.

Also, I thank everyone for their kind feedback. I am happy to hear you loved the story. I also thank those of you who pointed out some mistakes. My English is not perfect, therefore there are mistakes bound to be left and it is always helpful, if people who find them point them out to me so they can be erased. /bows head/

**Oh and for those who are interested in writing a sequel**, there are some things I myself don't feel comfortable with and thus I would really appreciate it, if this things won't be part of a story that's a sequel to my own. Here is a list of what I don't like:

1. Sakura-bashing.  
I love Sakura. She might have been stupid in the beginning of the Naruto series but since then she grew a lot, especially during Chuuning exams. And since Shippuuden she's kicking ass. XD

2. Village hates Naruto.  
This started to become quite the cliche with fanfictions in my opinion. Again, their hate for Naruto had been there in the beginning but Naruto started to earn their respect. As far as the series developed I can't say there are lots of people left who might hate Naruto, especially not for being a Jinnchuuriki. There's more of a chance that Naruto is hated because of his skills and because he might have saved someone that another person hates or something like that.

3. Rape  
I dislike rape in general and I also can't get rid of the feeling that this has become as much a cliche for Naruto fanfics like the 'villagers hate Naruto'-thing. sighs

4. Death and no-happy-end  
Personal dislike here. I am a happy-end-whore, and that's what I like to read about. Death, of course it's not unrealistic especially in Naruto but I still don't like to read about it too much, therefore I don't want to see it come up in a sequel for my own story.

Well, I think that were the important points. Thanks for respecting my personal opinions if you consider to write a sequel. bows deeply


End file.
